From Beyond
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: La cantante de un grupo musical es atacada en un hotel. El grupo tendrá que investigar lo que sucede, enterándose de un par de secretos
1. Atraco

Bueno, comienzo este fic por el placer de escribir sobre esta serie. Siempre he adorado todo lo que tenga que ver con detectives y desordenes mentales. Y, bueno, lean ^^.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo mis OC's ^^

**Capítulo 1**

"Daría todo lo que sé, por la mitad de lo que ignoro". Descartes.

Era noche en San Francisco, California. Se terminaba un concierto, y las luces encendían iluminando a una joven que sonreía mientras levantaba la mano. – Gracias, San Francisco. Los llevamos en nuestro corazón. – Dijo la chica, mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban con la luz de los reflectores. Su cabello bicolor, blanco y negro, hacía juego con su vestido blanco y sus zapatos negros. Los otros tres miembros del grupo la vieron mientras se apagaban las luces, y todos salían con un video que proyectaban.

- Poco creativos, ¿no es el mismo que estaba cuando comenzamos? – Un castaño vio la pantalla mientras se quitaba la guitarra.

La chica gruñó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. – Cállate, John, es difícil darte gusto. – La chica tomó su guitarra y vio al baterista. – Vamos, Ben, tengo sueño, y tenemos que ir a grabar el video en 6 horas…

El baterista sonrío. – Adelántate. Les ayudaré a guardar todo y nos vemos en el hotel. – El chico sonrió, su cabello, al igual que el de la chica, era bicolor, negro y blanco, sus ojos azules…

- ¡No te vayas sola! – Un rubio le gritó mientras guardaba su bajo. – No es una buena idea que una señorita ande por las calles, sola, a estas horas.

La chica asintió mientras se iba. Gruñó mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Que no me vaya sola… - Soltó una risa mientras tomaba un taxi. - ¿Quién se cree?

20 minutos tardó en llegar al hotel. Caminó lentamente, mientras fumaba lo que quedaba de cigarrillo. – Buenas noches, James. – Sonrió mientras veía al portero, ya viejo, que asentía mientras señalaba el cigarrillo. – Claro. – La chica lo tiró en un bote que estaba a su lado y entró al hotel. Su celular sonó, era un mensaje. "Llegamos en 5 minutos, ¿precavida de más?" – Tu maldito sarcasmo, Ben. – La chica gruñó mientras guardaba el celular. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de lujo. Los beneficios de ser integrante de una banda famosa. Las luces de la ciudad la enamoraron al iluminar la habitación sin necesidad de encender alguna luz. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. – San Francisco… - La chica sonrió mientras suspiraba. De repente, se quedó helada. Alguien le tapó la boca mientras la abrazaba con el otro brazo. La chica abrió los ojos mientras luchaba en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Sus amigos? Debía ser una pesadilla. – Suelta… - La chica gritó mientras le daba un codazo. La silueta la tomó del cuello. Estaba acabada… no cabía duda… cerró lentamente los ojos mientras tomaba los brazos de su agresor. – N-No…

-¿Brooklyn? – Ben abría la puerta, el agresor soltó a la joven mientras corría. Brooklyn cayó al suelo inconsciente. - ¿Hermana? – Ben entró con los otros dos detrás. - ¡Brooklyn!

Mientras, en Virginia, los miembros del equipo platicaban, a primera hora de la mañana. – Vaya, ¿es mi imaginación, o se me vuelve eterno el día? – Morgan gruñó mientras veía unos papeles.

- Tranquilo, acabas de llegar. – Hotchner sonrió mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Reid se encogió de hombros. – Aunque es verdad que no hemos recibido nada, está muy tranquilo todo.

J.J entró con unos papeles. – No canten victoria, recibimos una llamada de San Francisco. Mostró una foto.

- Oh, Dios… ¿Brooklyn Woods? ¿La joven cantante de _From Beyond_? – Morgan abrió los ojos.

Reid vio la foto. - ¿Mataron a una cantante? ¿Un fanático tal vez?

J.J negó con la cabeza. – Sobrevivió al ataque. Su hermano y los demás llegaron a tiempo.

Rossi se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y nosotros vamos a investigar por qué…?

J.J. mostró otras imágenes. – El acosador puede volver. Al parecer, Brooklyn recibía cartas y regalos incómodos. Nunca prestó atención, pero ahora… parece muy tarde.

Morgan se levantó con una sonrisa. – Vámonos, entonces.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Prentiss lo vio molesta mientras le daba un empujón.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. - ¿Bromeas? Nuestro trabajo de hoy es proteger a una cantante, le pediré un autógrafo.

- Se profesional, Morgan. – Hotchner gruñó mientras veía al joven que soltaba una carcajada.

Brooklyn se levantó de la cama. – ¡Te he dicho que no! Tenemos que ir al set, no podemos detener la grabación.

Ben gruñó. – Brooklyn, vamos. Te acaban de atacar, debes descansar.

- Henry viene, nos dará noticias sobre el FBI. – John se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una botella a Brooklyn. – Te traje un jugo.

- ¿FBI? ¿No creen que el FBI tenga mejores cosas que hacer? – Brooklyn se tumbó en la cama.

Ben la vio fijamente. – Brooklyn…

- Llegan en 30 minutos. ¡Qué eficaces! – Henry sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Ben negó. – Le dije a la policía en la madrugada, son casi las 11 a.m. – Ben gruñó.

Brooklyn tomó el jugo mientras veía a la ventana. – Te lo dije, tienen mejores cosas que hacer…

Los minutos pasaron, y la chica fumaba un cigarrillo en el patio. El equipo BAU llegó al hospital. Morgan sonrió al ver a la chica cerca de unos arboles. – Ahí está, Brooklyn Woods. – Reid vio a la joven con el cabello suelto y el pijama del hospital, fumándose aquel cigarrillo. Tan terrible y odioso vicio.

Hotchner se acercó a la joven. – Buenos días, señorita Woods. Soy el jefe de la Unidad. – Mostró su placa. La chica asintió.

- Es en serio… ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – La chica vio a todos. – Hay mil personas muriendo en el país y en el mundo. Yo sigo viva por alguna razón, no necesito que-

- ¡Brooklyn, no seas grosera! – Ben corrió hacia donde estaban todos. La chica se dio la vuelta mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo. – Disculpen a Brooklyn, no es sencillo para ella.

- ¿No debería estar en reposo? – Rossi vio al joven que sonreía al escuchar la pregunta.

- Brooklyn es adicta al trabajo. Tenemos una grabación en un par de horas, y quiere ir.

Henry sonrió. – No creo que sea una buena idea ir, llamaré para cancelar.

Hotchner vio al rubio. – No hay necesidad, si ella se siente bien, pueden continuar con sus actividades, nosotros haremos lo nuestro.

- Pues… bueno, iré por ella. – Ben sonrió.

Reid sonrió mientras veía como Ben corría hacia su hermana. – Adicciones, no parece que Brooklyn entienda sobre todas las adicciones que tiene.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Toca la guitarra como nadie, y canta de una manera única. – Morgan sonrió.

Reid se encogió de hombros. – Los vicios son algo común entre los grandes virtuosos, ahí esta Mozart.

Morgan sonrió. – Lo mejor será que tú te dediques a analizarla. Puede que conozca a su agresor, y no tenga ni la más mínima idea.

Reid asintió. – Es posible, sobre todo si tiene contacto con sus fanáticos. Es una gran posibilidad que sea algún fanático extremo. – El chico tomó aire. – Habrá que ver.

Brooklyn gruñó mientras levantaba la mano. – Está bien, está bien. – La joven cruzó los brazos, mientras John le colocaba una chaqueta encima. Reid la vio fijamente, aquella mirada fría hablaba por si sola.


	2. Genio

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 2**

Brooklyn y sus compañeros estaban listos para comenzar a rodar su video. Reid y los demás los veían. - ¿Sabías que los Woods son de Texas? Los pequeños hermanitos de Texas. – Morgan sonrió, mientras veía a Reid con una Notebook. - ¿O lo acabas de leer?

Reid sonrió. – Intento aprender algo. Brooklyn suele ser muy desconfiada, pero no parece ser por lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Es correcto que nos hayamos quitado los chalecos? El acechador podría estar aquí. – Prentiss vio a los demás, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Hotchner asintió. – Así no llamamos la atención.

Morgan y Hotchner fueron a hablar con Ben, mientras Prentiss se quedaba con Reid. – Aquí dice que Brooklyn estudió psicología en Seattle… su hermano y ella tocaban en una sinfónica. – Reid sonrió.

- Encantador, ¿no? – Prentiss se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad no, ¿por qué abandonar la carrera? Llevaba tres años y tenía buenas notas. – Reid vio a Prentiss.

La morena sonrió. – Habrá que preguntárselo a ella.

La grabación tuvo un ligero descanso. Brooklyn fue a servirse un café, Reid estaba ahí, preparándose el suyo. – Oh, hola. – El chico sonrió. – Soy el doctor Spencer Reid, vengo con el BAU… eh…

- ¿Doctor? Es una buena manera para levantarse el ego, ¿no lo cree? – La mujer se acercó a tomar un vaso. Reid estiró su mano.

- Yo te lo preparo. –Reid sirvió un poco de agua. – No quiero que pienses que soy pesado, o algo así. – El chico colocó un poco de café. – El decir que soy Doctor fue para comenzar… la conversación que vendría. ¿Una o dos de azúcar? – Reid vio a la joven.

La chica sonrió. – Dos, por favor.

- Tampoco me agradaría que existieran… formalidades tales como el hablarme de "usted". – Reid sonrió. – Puedes… llamarme Spencer, sí.

La joven tomó su café. – Doctor… ¿qué sabes?

- Tu carrera de psicología, eras de las mejores y simplemente… lo abandonaste, ¿por qué? – Reid se encogió de hombros.

Brooklyn tomó aire. - ¿Has perseguido un sueño? – Reid la vio fijamente. – Ben siempre soñó con tocar frente a miles de personas con sus amigos, conmigo.

- Dijiste el perseguir un sueño… - Reid la seguía viendo.

Brooklyn sonrió. - ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Esto es importante para Ben.

Henry se acercó a los dos chicos. – Brooklyn, deberías comer algo. – El chico le dio una dona. – Es de chocolate.

- No tengo hambre. – La chica tomó otro sorbo de su café.

- Es mejor que comas. – Reid sonrió. La chica tomó la dona. – Creo que tu trabajo es estresante, y el no alimentarse bien podría…

La chica sonrió. - ¿Eres una especie de…?

- ¿Genio? Sí, lo soy… - Reid se rascó la nuca.

Brooklyn se encogió de hombros. – Iba a decir "cerebrito", pero está bien. – La chica mordió la dona. – Debe ser… debió ser terrible tener una infancia normal, siendo una persona que leía libros y libros, se interesaba por otras cosas, teniendo un IQ de 170 y…

- 187. – Reid asintió.

La chica abrió los ojos. - ¿Qué? – La chica bajó la cabeza. – Sí, 187… es muy alto.

Brooklyn dio la vuelta. – Pareciera… que también eres una "cerebrito"…

La chica tomó un cigarrillo y lo vio. – Puede… que…

Reid guardó silencio. Morgan se le acercó al chico. - ¿Tu timidez se ha ido?

- Esa chica es bastante misteriosa. Sin dejar de mencionar que es intrigante. – Reid tomó un poco de café. - ¿Por qué malgastar todo ese futuro en un grupo musical y enfisema?

Morgan se encogió de hombros. – Ella y su hermano son muy cercanos. – El moreno sonrió. – Podría estar enamorada de Henry o de John.

Reid guardó silencio. – Dijo algo de un sueño… Hotchner y Prentiss deberían hablar con Ben.

- Deberías concentrarte en el caso, Reid. – Morgan soltó una risa.

El chico asintió mientras sacaba la Notebook. – Según esto no ha vuelto a hablar con su padre, podríamos comenzar ahí.

Morgan guardó silencio. - ¿Su padre? Nunca han dicho nada de él o cualquier otro familiar.

- Puede ser un trauma infantil. – Reid guardó silencio. – Ben y ella pudieron ser abusados por algún familiar, cualquiera. El dolor del recuerdo puede hacerlos guardar silencio sobre eso.

Morgan lo vio fijamente. - ¿Ambos fueron abusados?

- Es posible, aunque con la relación que ellos tienen, estoy seguro que sólo fue uno, y que el otro protege al agredido. – Reid guardó silencio. – Yo intentaré hablar con Brooklyn, que Hotchner y Prentiss averigüen algo con Ben.

Morgan asintió. Reid vio a la chica que veía al cielo mientras se soltaba el cabello, con el cigarro en la boca. Era doloroso ser un genio, siempre deberá serlo.


End file.
